Not So Different After All
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: AU: When badboy!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt get partnered up for a school project, they create a bond neither had expected. What happens when an accident threatens their new friendship? Will they be able to get past their newest hurdle or will it be too much handle? Rated T for language. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


A/N: Hello my lovelies. I spent five days in the hospital recovering from surgery and writing this out in my head. I hope you like it as much as I do. :)

Badboy!Blaine Cheerio!Kurt AU. This is a happy place where Kurt is mega popular and there's no Karofsky. Blaine was never bullied and Dalton never happened. Blaine's been going to school with Kurt since freshman year. This takes place during senior year.

Shoutout to my beta and dear friend GleekMom. Thank you for always being there for me. You're the best!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

As far as anyone was concerned, Kurt and Blaine were total opposites. Kurt dressed in nothing but high fashion while Blaine wore ripped clothing and his signature leather jacket. Kurt paid attention in class, did his homework, and participated in school activities. Blaine barely attended class, rarely did his homework, and the only school activities he participated in was the destruction of school property. Kurt was the relationship guy waiting for the right time to give his virginity away. Blaine didn't believe in love and fucked any guy who was willing. Kurt was loved, popular, and one of the top Cheerio's. Blaine was feared, hated, and the school's resident bad boy. With the exception of the occasional hallway interaction, they never spoke nor was there ever a reason for them to be seen together. That all changed when their History teacher partnered them up for a project.

"I cannot _believe_ that Mrs. Collins partnered me up with you." Kurt complained as they walked out of the classroom.

"Fuck, I know!" Blaine grumbled, although he was smirking. "To think that I have to spend two months listening to your whiny bitching."

Kurt glared at Blaine for a moment before rolling his eyes and taking out a sheet of paper. "If you for a second think that you're getting away with not helping me with this project then you are much dumber than I give you credit for." He quipped as he wrote his number down. "Call me tonight so we can schedule out times to work on this."

Blaine grabbed the sheet of paper and slipped it into his jacket pocket, all the while his smirk firmly in place. "If you wanted me to call you Hummel all you had to do was say so. You didn't need to bribe Mrs. Collins into partnering us up together." He said seductively, stepping inside Kurt's personal space.

"_Please_. As if I would ever voluntarily give you the time of day." Kurt retorted as he stepped back. "Call me tonight or I tell Figgins how you and your goons were the ones that defaced the mural."

Blaine was taken aback by the threat for a second but quickly recovered. "You wound me with your unjust accusations. We would never do such a horrendous thing to that beautiful piece of artwork. I'm appalled that you think so little of me." He said overdramatically, his hand over his heart.

Kurt laughed a high pitched laugh, unable to control the snort that followed. Blaine found the action surprisingly adorable but quickly squashed the thought. "That was funny. Thanks for that, Anderson." Kurt replied as his laughter died away. "I'll talk to you later." He said with a smug smile before walking away.

"What makes you think I'll call?" Blaine called out. Kurt raised his hand above his head, gave Blaine a wave, and continued down the hall. Blaine watched Kurt walk away, a mischievous smile playing at his lips, his eyes roaming down Kurt's body and landing on his perfectly round ass. He was going to have fun breaking the school Diva.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Blaine tried his hardest to seduce Kurt into his bed. Tried and failed. No matter how many innuendos he threw at him, no matter how much he flirted or how charming he was, Kurt would not budge. Usually, Blaine would give up after the first few rejections and move on to his next target. There was something about Kurt, however, that made Blaine keep pursuing. Maybe it was the way Kurt painted on his jeans or the way Kurt constantly challenged him. Or maybe it was the way Kurt saw through his bullshit and called him out on his crap. Either way, by the end of the first month, Blaine was sure he was addicted to all things Kurt Hummel.

Kurt wasn't fairing much better either. Despite knowing Blaine's reputation, he couldn't help but feel flattered whenever Blaine hit on him. There was something about the gorgeous hazel eyed bad boy that made Kurt want to break all the rules. For the most part, he brushed off Blaine's attempts to get in his pants. But then there were times where he couldn't help but flirt back. He loved the attention Blaine gave him. He loved the way Blaine leered at him and he loved the way Blaine's eyes seemed to darken whenever he flirted back. While he had no intention of actually giving into Blaine, it was fun teasing the bad boy and he planned on making the most of it.

* * *

"One of these days, you're going to give in to me, Hummel." Blaine had said after their study session at the end of the fifth week.

Throughout the past two weeks, something had shifted between them. Kurt was flirting more with each passing day and Blaine found himself enjoying Kurt's company more than he should. They had started texting each other about things other than their project and had somehow established a friendship of sorts. Blaine was trying his best to keep things strictly sexual between them while Kurt was trying his best not to fall for the bad boy.

"One of these days you're going to fall victim to my charms." Blaine winked as he closed up his notebook.

"And one of these days, you're going to learn how to ask me out like a real gentleman." Kurt replied as he packed his books away, a smirk playing at his lips.

Blaine's arms were suddenly wrapping around Kurt's torso from behind and pulling their bodies together so that Kurt's back was flush against Blaine's chest. "Is that what it's going to take to get me inside those sexy skinny jeans of yours?" Blaine asked hotly, his lips just barely grazing Kurt's ear.

Kurt bit back a moan, turned around in Blaine's arms, and pressed him up against the wall. "No. But it'll be one step closer."

"Really?" Blaine questioned, clearly unconvinced.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine's hold and shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Looks like you'll have to do it and find out." He said with a cheeky grin. He finished gathering his things, gave Blaine a wink, and walked out of the Anderson home.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine was sitting on the back porch with his guitar, strumming a few chords as he thought about Kurt. He wasn't one to do relationships. He wasn't one to fall in love. He learned early on in life not to let people get close to his heart. Why bother when they would inevitably leave him broken hearted anyway? But Kurt? Kurt was different. In as little as a few weeks, Kurt had somehow become someone he cared for, someone he wanted to know. Kurt became someone Blaine wanted to share his true self with and while the thought terrified him, it also thrilled him. The problem, however, was that he had no idea how to go about it.

"Hey, Squirt." Cooper said from a few feet away, breaking his reverie. Blaine glanced at his older brother as he took a seat next to him and nodded. "What's with the melancholy tune?"

Instead of answering Cooper's question, he set his guitar down and gave his brother his full attention. "How do you get someone to like you? Like, _really_ like you?" he asked suddenly.

Cooper's eyebrows shot straight up, a knowing smirk playing at his lips. "There's a lot of ways to get someone to like you, Blainey. It all depends on the person." Cooper knew full well that Blaine was talking about Kurt. He met Kurt briefly the week before and he hadn't missed the way his baby brother was watching him. It wasn't the lust filled expression Blaine always had when he wanted to bed someone. It was a soft, adoring look and Cooper knew that it was only a matter of time before Blaine realized that he was in love with the Cheerio.

"Ok, hypothetically speaking, how would a guy like me get a guy like Kurt to take me seriously?" Blaine asked, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

Cooper's smile widened as he placed his hands behind his head. "Sorry but I don't give advice for hypothetical situations."

Blaine rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. He should've known that he wouldn't be able to get away with not telling Cooper how he actually felt. Cooper was the only one that never put up with his crap. "Alright, fine. It's not hypothetical, it's real."

"What's real?" Cooper feigned ignorance. "I'm not exactly sure what you're getting at here, baby bro."

"Come _on_, Coop. What do you want me to say?" Blaine asked exasperatedly. Cooper gave him an amused look and he finally relented. "Ok, ok. I like Kurt. Alright? Like,_ really_ like him and I have no idea how to tell him. I can't just say that I like him, he won't believe me. How do I convince Kurt that I have real feelings for him _and_ get him to admit that he has feelings for me?"

"Easy. Be yourself." Cooper replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's the worst piece of advice you have ever given me." Blaine said irritably.

"No, that's the best piece of advice I've ever given you." Cooper said with a smug grin. "Stop _trying _to get with him, stop _trying_ to impress him, and just be yourself. Show him who the real Blaine Anderson is by _being_ the real Blaine Anderson, not this bad boy façade you've created to keep people at bay. Once he sees the real you, everything else will just fall into place." Cooper sent Blaine a wink and a smile before going back inside the house, leaving Blaine alone with thoughts once more.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and things between Kurt and Blaine had become significantly different. Blaine took his brother's advice to heart and stopped trying to impress Kurt. Instead he tried to let his walls down whenever Kurt was around and in the end, it was exactly what he had needed to do. He still flirted to no end but there was a softness there that had been absent before. He cracked jokes and acted more like a dork then the badass Kurt had become accustomed to, and in turn, Kurt subconsciously acted more like his true self then the Cheerio bitch façade he wore. At first, Kurt was sure that Blaine was up to something, putting him on edge. But as the days passed, Blaine's genuine smile started melting his heart in a way he never knew possible, and he found himself craving Blaine's attention more and more.

"The project's due at the end of the week." Blaine commented Sunday night over the phone. It was past one in the morning and they both needed to head to bed but neither one made any attempts to end the conversation.

"That it is." Kurt replied with a yawn.

"It's going to suck not having an excuse to harass you on the weekends." Blaine joked, earning him a laugh from Kurt.

"I'm sure you could find someone else to harass, Blaine." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"I could. Or, we could just, ya know, hang out or something." Blaine said casually, although he was nervous of Kurt's response.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, his voice going slightly higher.

"Yeah. I mean, harassing other people is cool and all, but nowhere near as fun as harassing you." Blaine replied.

"Uh, huh." Kurt nodded. "And what pray tell would this hangout consist of? Other than you harassing me, of course."

"Of course." Blaine laughed. "I don't know. We could go see a movie? Or maybe we could go to that music festival their hosting in town next weekend? I heard their doing homage to classic musicals like _The Music Man_ and _The Sound of Music_. We could go early afternoon and grab some dinner later. You know, if you wanted."

It took Kurt a moment to respond and when he did, his voice was quiet and shy. "That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to go."

Blaine covered his mouth to prevent the squeal of excitement that threatened to spill and did a happy jig before replying. "Cool. Yeah. Awesome. It's a date."

Kurt bit his lower lip and cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. It's a date."

* * *

The following week went by torturously slow for both boys. During the school day, they both kept their usual façade up, openly arguing over the dumbest things. At night time however, they spent hours on the phone joking around like old friends. The only friends of Kurt that knew of the date were his fellow Cheerio girls, the Unholy Trinity. Brittany had been delighted, Santana had made it a point to research kinky gay sex tricks to share with him, and Quinn kept commenting on how cute she thought Blaine's friend Jeff was in hopes that Kurt would bring it up to Blaine. In turn, Blaine's three closest friends, Jeff, Nick, and Puck, were the only ones in their crew to know that Blaine was in love with Kurt. None had hidden their surprise when Blaine told them that Kurt actually said yes to a date, nor had they stopped teasing him about it since.

There were other people Blaine wanted to tell about Kurt too. Ever since he had started to let Kurt into his heart, Blaine hadn't been able to stop thinking of his parents. When he was ten years old, they were on their way to Blaine's school play, speeding down the road because they were running late, when they had been involved in a terrible car accident. It instantly killed them both. Young Blaine was devastated when he heard the news. He had always blamed himself for their death. He had shut himself away from the world and slowly became the bad boy he was today. It was easier being an asshole and keeping people at arm's length then it was to feel.

Falling for Kurt made him feel again. It made him relive the pain of losing his parents. He knew that unless he saw them and made some kind of amends, he would never be able to fully give himself over to Kurt. It had been years since he'd gone to the cemetery to see them. Cooper had tried to get him to visit every year but it always hurt too much to think about what happened. The Saturday before his date with Kurt though, Blaine decided it was time to visit his parent's grave. With a shaky breath, Blaine put his helmet on, started his motorcycle, and rode off.

* * *

Kurt was livid. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so mad. Blaine was over an hour late to pick him up for their date and Kurt was ready to rip him a new one. He felt stupid for thinking that Blaine freaking Anderson actually cared about him. He felt like an idiot for letting himself fall for the bad boy. He couldn't believe that he fell for Blaine's games. He was angry and hurt, and he vowed never to let Blaine get inside his head again. Another hour had passed and he was on the verge on tears. Instead of crying, he decided to call Blaine and let him know exactly how felt. The phone rang a few times before it was finally answered and Kurt didn't give Blaine the opportunity to even say hello.

"You better stay the hell away from me, Anderson because I swear to God when I see you-"

"Kurt?"

Kurt stopped his angry rant when he heard Cooper say his name. "Cooper?" he questioned, suddenly worrying.

"Yeah, it's me." Cooper replied, his voice quiet and strained. "Listen, there's been an accident."

* * *

Kurt rushed to the hospital, his heart practically beating out of his chest. Any anger he felt instantly dissipated the moment Cooper said Blaine had been in accident. He's pretty sure Cooper had told him some kind of details of what happened but he couldn't remember them. All he could focus on was the fact that Blaine was lying unconscious in the hospital and that he needed to see him. He hadn't even hung up with Cooper before running out of his house. He broke several traffic violations in his hurry to see Blaine but he didn't care. Blaine, _his_ Blaine, had been in a motorcycle accident and he was certain that he had forgotten how to breathe. The fact that he was calling the bad boy _his_ only made the situation worse. He had somehow fallen in love with Blaine and the thought of possibly never telling him was devastating.

He ran through the halls, unaware of the tears that were streaming down his face, and searched for Cooper. When he found him in the waiting room talking to the doctor, he yelled out his name. Cooper turned toward Kurt's direction, his heart breaking even more at the sight of the boy who stole his baby brother's heart. Kurt ran straight into Cooper's arms and broke.

"Is he ok? Is he alive? What happened? Please tell me he's ok!" Kurt sobbed into Cooper's shoulder, not caring that he barely knew the older man.

Cooper held back his own tears and held the teen tightly. "It's alright. He's ok. Just calm down." Cooper said comfortingly. "I'll tell you what happened but you need to calm down first." Kurt forced himself to stop crying and backed away from Cooper's embrace. Cooper led them over to the chairs and sat down, all the while holding both of Kurt's hands in his own. "He was on his way home from visiting our parents last night and someone ran the red light. He was able to get out of the way so the car didn't hit him, but he lost control of the motorcycle and ended up in the ditch."

"Is he ok?" Kurt asked, desperately trying to get ahold of his breathing.

"He's ok, considering." Cooper replied with a heavy sigh. "He has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, some nasty cuts, and a pretty bad concussion. The doctor says he's going to be fine though. It'll just take some time."

Kurt took a shaky breath and nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah but be warned, he looks pretty bad." Cooper replied as he stood up to lead Kurt to Blaine's room.

* * *

Blaine was confused. He couldn't tell where he was nor could he remember what had happened. He felt weird, like something was off with him. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he sat up in bed and stretched. The stretch made him feel tense instead of relieved though. He rubbed his eyes, willing the dazed feeling to go away and got out of bed. He took a few steps forward, only to stop when he could no longer physically move on. It was then that he realized he was in a hospital room. Panic shot through him as he looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on the eerily still body lying on the bed.

He stepped towards the bed, his eyes widening when he saw who occupied it. It was him. His body was there, bandaged and bruised with tubes everywhere. How was that possible? How was he standing over his own body? What had happened anyway? How did he end up in the hospital? He tried to remember what happened but his mind was too fuzzy to recall the events. He searched around the room for some kind of clue but found none. He walked around the bed, the uneasy feeling increasing as he took in his bruises. He tentatively reached over the bed and touched the bandages around his head. In an instant, the memories of what happened came rushing back, making him feel nauseous. He had gone to see his parents, lost control of his bike, and ended up in some sort of coma.

He wondered how long he'd been in the hospital, how long he'd been unconscious. He wondered if his friends knew what happened, if Cooper knew. And what about Kurt? Did Kurt know? Did he even care? A new wave of panic shot through him. Exactly how hurt was he? Did he have to have surgery? Would he survive in the end or was he on the verge of death? Is that why he was experiencing the out-of-body phenomena? Would he ever see Kurt again? Would he ever be able to tell Kurt how he truly felt? The sudden feeling of dread only lasted a moment when the sound of the room door opening caught his attention. He looked away from his still body and toward the door, his heartbeat increasing when he saw who it was. Kurt.

Kurt slowly made his way over to Blaine's bed, his heart shattering even more at the sight. Blaine looked so young, so helpless. At that moment, Kurt didn't see the bad boy that ruled the halls of McKinley. He saw the boy that joked around with him, the boy that secretly loved musicals. He saw the sweet, dapper guy that hid behind the façade. He saw the boy he was head over heels in love with, not the asshole everyone else knew. With a shaky breath, Kurt reached over the bed to push a few curls away from his face. A choked sob escaped his lips as realization of what happened hit him.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered brokenly. Kurt couldn't take it. He couldn't handle seeing the boy he loved in such a bad state. He closed his eyes and willed the tears to stop before running out of the room, leaving a devastated Blaine behind.

* * *

Over the next eight days, lying unconscious in the hospital, Blaine watched his friends and family members come in and out of the hospital room, unable to do anything. He watched them cry and lament over his body. He watched them discuss his life as if it was over, which only angered him. He hated the sympathy he was getting. He hated the tears people were crying for him, especially the family members that rarely spoke to him before the accident. They were hypocrites and he hated each and every one of them. The only visitors he cared for were Cooper and Kurt. Blaine was sure that Cooper hadn't even left the hospital since the accident and he hated how much stress it was putting on him. Other than Cooper, Kurt was the only one that visited every day. It was always only for a short while and he always left in tears, but it was Blaine's favorite part of the day. Seeing Kurt gave him hope for their relationship. Now if only he could wake up.

On the ninth day, Kurt didn't make it to the hospital until 8:45 that night. He meant to come earlier but Coach Sue had kept him late. He had been in a daze for the past week and half and it was affecting his performance. Coach Sue punished him for it by forcing him to do the routine until it was perfect. He was tired, he was sore all over, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he needed to see Blaine first, even if it hurt his heart.

"Visiting hours are over in 15 minutes, sweetie." The nurse said as he entered Blaine's room.

"Ok." Kurt nodded. Kurt took his usual seat next to Blaine's body as the nurse left them alone and stared at the sleeping boy. Blaine stood across the room watching Kurt. He had tried to speak to Kurt every time he visited, but Kurt made no acknowledgement of hearing Blaine. After what felt like the hundredth failed attempt, he stopped trying and opted to watch the boy he loved.

Usually, Kurt would just stare at Blaine. He would make a comment here and there but for the most part he stayed silent. He couldn't just stare at Blaine though, not anymore. Kurt was convinced that he was losing his mind but he was certain that Blaine could hear what was going on around him. He couldn't exactly explain it, but it felt like Blaine was somehow waiting for him. He took a deep breath before reaching over the bed and grabbing hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine stepped closer to the bed, his eyes welling up with tears at the sight of Kurt holding his hand.

"Blaine? You probably can't hear me but…I need to tell you something." Kurt said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I can hear you, Kurt. I'm right here." Blaine replied with desperation.

"Blaine, I…this past week has been absolute hell. I'm not eating, I'm not sleeping. I'm barely paying attention in school and I'm sure Coach Sue is going to murder me if I mess up another routine. I…I don't know how much more I can take. I don't know how much longer I can do this." Kurt wiped his tears away with his free hand, trying his hardest not to break down completely. "I l-love you, Blaine. I love you so damn much and if you don't wake up soon I'm sure I'm going to go crazy. _Please_, Blaine. Please wake up."

"I'm trying, Kurt! I'm trying!" Blaine practically yelled. "I love you so much too. Please hang in there a little longer."

"I've tried to be strong and I've tried to have hope but you aren't waking up and it's killing me." Kurt continued. "You have to wake up, Blaine. Please, don't leave me."

"I won't. I swear." Blaine promised. He wanted to reach for Kurt desperately but something held him back.

Kurt stood up from his seat, leaned over Blaine's body, and kissed his lips gently. "Please, wake up Blaine. Please." When Blaine didn't move, Kurt let out a choked sob and ran out of the room.

Not long after Kurt ran out, Blaine climbed on top of his body and began yelling at himself. He shouted out all the reasons why he hated himself, all the reasons why he was angry. He screamed at himself to wake up but to no avail. His body remained still. With a frustrated growl, Blaine grabbed his own shoulders and physically shook his own body. The world around him suddenly started spinning and in the next moment, he blacked out.

* * *

Blaine woke up early afternoon that following day. His head was throbbing, his ears were ringing, and the world around him felt fuzzy. He tried to move but his body was too heavy. With much effort, he moved his head from side to side, desperately trying to find some ground. He let out a loud groan as his mind came back into consciousness, alerting Cooper that he was awake.

"Blaine?" Blaine heard Cooper call out to him but the fuzziness around his head made it difficult to pinpoint where he was. "Blaine? Can you hear me?" Blaine focused on his breathing as the ringing in his ears started to fade away.

"Coop?" Blaine crooked out, his voice raw from not being used.

"Oh thank God!" Cooper said in relief as he pressed the button on the bed to call the nurse. "I'm right here, Squirt. I'm right here." Blaine felt his brother's hands slip into his and gently squeeze it. Blaine squeezed back, the fuzziness of the world slowly subsiding.

"May I help you?" The nurse said over the intercom.

"He's awake!" Cooper practically shouted into the speaker.

"Coop?" Blaine said again. He wanted to ask what happened but his throat hurt too much to speak. "Water."

"Water. Yes." Cooper answered, releasing his hold of Blaine's hand. He grabbed the pitcher the nurses constantly refilled for him and filled a paper cup with water. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, feeling disoriented and exhausted. He saw Cooper come into view so he turned his head to look at him. It was then that he realized he was in the hospital. Before he had the chance to ask why, the nurse and doctor came rushing into the room.

As the doctor checked his vitals and the world around him settled, the memories of the past two weeks came back. He remembered why he was in the hospital, he remembered the odd out-of-body phenomenon, and he remembered how it was Kurt's confession that led to him finally waking up. How much longer had he been asleep after that? How many more days passed since then?

"How are you feeling, Blaine?" the doctor asked as Cooper brought the straw to his lips. Blaine took several large gulps of water before attempting to sit up. The doctor moved the bed into sitting position as Cooper helped Blaine get settled.

"Sore." Blaine answered with a sigh. "And tired as shit."

"That's to be expected." The doctor replied with a small smile. "Any dizziness or nauseous? " Blaine shook his head no as he reached for more water. "Good, good. Do you remember what happened?"

Blaine handed Cooper the now empty water cup and nodded. "Yeah. I went to see my parents and got in an accident?" he questioned, although he knew the answer.

"That's right." The doctor nodded.

"How bad was it? Did my bike survive?" Blaine asked.

"Figures you'd be worried about your damn bike." Cooper muttered with an eye roll.

"It actually wasn't too bad. It could've been much worse." The doctor answered. "As far as the bike, I don't know. You'd have to ask your brother that one."

Blaine looked over at Cooper, an expectant expression on his face. Cooper rolled his eyes again as a small smile formed on his face. "Your bike is fine. I already got it fixed for you."

"Awesome." Blaine commented as he rested his head on the pillow. "I take it I can't actually ride it again for a while though?" he asked the doctor.

"No, you cannot. Not until you are completely healed." The doctor said. "Your vitals are good and you're healing well so don't worry, you won't be in here for too much longer."

"How long have I been in here?" Blaine asked, hoping that he hadn't been unconscious too much longer after his blackout.

"Ten days today." The doctor answered. "I'll let you get some rest. We'll get that IV off you soon and let you eat. Sound good?" Blaine nodded and sighed, already eager to get out of bed. The doctor gave him a friendly smile before walking out of the room with the nurse.

Cooper refilled Blaine's water cup and handed it to him, relief evident on his face. "You scared me there for little while, Squirt. You sure you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine." Blaine assured him. "How long do I have to stay in this damn bed?"

"For as long as the doctor says and you will not argue with me about it." Cooper said firmly, sounding more like a parent than an older brother.

"Fine." Blaine said with an eye roll, though a smirk was playing at his lips. "I didn't mean to worry you, Coop."

"I know you didn't. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok." Cooper replied softly.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, finally feeling some relief from the tension he'd felt the past two weeks. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing the time, and immediately wondered when Kurt was going to visit again.

"Has Kurt been by?" Blaine asked quietly, not missing the huge grin across Cooper's face.

"He has. Every day in fact." Cooper told him. "He was really worried about you." Blaine couldn't help but smile at that. He already knew exactly how worried Kurt had been. He couldn't wait to see Kurt face when he saw that he was awake.

* * *

Kurt never skipped classes. Not ever. After the night he had, however, the last place he wanted to be was school. Once he had gotten home the night before, he panicked about what he did. What was he thinking telling Blaine all those things? Why had he made such a fool of himself? Why had he kissed him like that? Was he crazy? What if Cooper had walked in on his little speech? Clearly he'd lost his mind. He couldn't believe that he said all those things. He was_ so _embarrassed. He had barely slept that night, his thoughts haunted by what he'd done. He went to his morning classes, too exhausted to care about the lessons, and by lunch time, he was ready to curl up in a ball and never move.

He attended only one of his afternoon classes before deciding to go home. Coach Sue would be furious with him for missing practice but he really didn't care. He got in his Expedition with the intention of driving home. Instead, he drove to the hospital. He hadn't even realized he drove there until he was parking. He sat in his car for a little while, staring at the window he knew was Blaine's room. With a shaky breath, he unbuckled his seatbelt and headed inside.

As he walked down the now familiar hallway, he saw Blaine's usual nurse at the desk. She smiled a wide, bright smile at him, making his heart skip a beat. He ran the remaining distance to Blaine's room and stopped abruptly at the door. Blaine was awake, sitting up on his bed, and talking with Cooper. Kurt inhaled sharply at the sight, grabbing Blaine's attention. Blaine turned his head toward the door and smiled broadly, unable to contain his happiness.

"Hey, Kurt." He greeted enthusiastically.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out as he stepped inside the room. "You're awake." Blaine continued to smile and nodded.

"I'll let you two talk." Cooper said with a sly smile. He patted Kurt's shoulder on the way out and sent Blaine a wink before closing the door behind him.

"Hi." Kurt finally said, his voice soft and shy.

"Hey." Blaine replied just as shyly. "Coop said you've been visiting me."

"I…yeah. Yeah, I've been by a few times." Kurt said quietly.

"Thank you." Blaine replied softly as he reached for Kurt's hand which was on the bed rail. "It means a lot to me that you came to see me."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat at the sudden contact but intertwined his fingers with Blaine's nonetheless. "Of course I came to see you. I mean, we're friends, right?"

Blaine let his thumb lightly graze Kurt's and nodded. "Right."

* * *

For the next few days, Kurt and Cooper doted over Blaine. Blaine acted as if it annoyed the hell out of him but really, he couldn't be happier. Seeing Kurt again, being able to make him smile, made him the happiest person alive. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and finally take Kurt out on their date. He planned on telling Kurt what he had experienced and how his words had forced him to wake up. He knew it would sound crazy but he needed Kurt to know just how much he appreciated and loved him. He was going to wait until he got out of the hospital to tell Kurt but on the day that he was finally allowed to get out of the bed, the opportunity presented itself and he took it.

Blaine was walking back to his bed from the bathroom, grateful to finally be up. Just as he reached the bed, Kurt walked into the room.

"You're up." Kurt said with a bright smile.

"That I am and thank God. I was going crazy in this damn bed." Blaine replied, leaning up against the bedrail instead of getting back into bed.

Kurt walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace, unable to control himself. Blaine hugged him back instantly, reveling in his warmth. They stayed in the embrace for a little while, neither one wanting to let go. When Kurt finally released Blaine, his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, placing his hands on Kurt's hips to keep him in place.

"Nothing." Kurt said shaking his head, resting his hands on Blaine's chest. "I'm just really glad you're ok."

Blaine smiled lovingly and sighed. "Me too. Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

Kurt tensed up and attempted to move back but Blaine kept him in his arms. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I just…something happened when I was unconscious, something weird, and I needed to tell you about it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and settled back into Blaine's hold. "Ok."

"Well, I uh, I kind of had this…out-of-body experience." Blaine said cautiously.

"Uh, huh." Kurt replied with a nod.

"I was like, _here_ even though I was asleep. I saw and heard everything that happened while I was unconscious." Blaine said nervously.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, unsure of what he was talking about. "Blaine, that doesn't make any sense."

"I'm serious though. It was like I was ghost or something. I could walk around my room and everything." Blaine tried to explain.

"Blaine-"

"I heard you, Kurt." Blaine interrupted. "I watched you walk in, grab my hand, and tell me that you loved me. I saw you kiss me. I witnessed it all." Kurt's eyes widened, his cheeks instantly turning pink. "You're the reason why I'm awake, Kurt. After you left, I was so angry because I couldn't tell you that I felt the same way and I started shaking my body and then I blacked out. I woke up that next day because of you. Because I needed to tell you that I loved you."

"Y-you do?" Kurt gulped, his head reeling with the new information.

"I do." Blaine said, pulling their bodies flush together. "I love you, Kurt, more than you could possibly know."

Kurt ducked his head, a few tears streaming down his face. "I love you too."

Blaine leaned in and captured Kurt's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. When they parted, Blaine laughed lightly. Actually kissing Kurt was way better than he imagined it would be. "There's a lot about me that I still need to tell you and I know this is sudden but, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's blush deepened as he bit his lower lip. "Yeah, I'd love to be your boyfriend." He nodded. Blaine smiled widely before leaning in for another kiss.

Cooper stood by the door, a bright smile gracing his face at the sight in front of him. It was about damn time his little brother found some happiness.

* * *

A/N: And they live happily ever after. *queue Awe* ;p I hope you all liked this. Love you guys.


End file.
